


The Only One I Want

by DjFawkx



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-30
Updated: 2014-06-30
Packaged: 2018-02-06 20:30:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1871409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DjFawkx/pseuds/DjFawkx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You have taken a liking to Ludwig (Germany) and you have been secretly spying on him.<br/>But little do you know Ludwig has some plans for you ;)<br/>And one little Italian is suffering from jealousy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Only One I Want

**Author's Note:**

> !!WARNINIG!!  
>  This fic contains smut and fluff.  
> You have been warned!  
> Enjoy reading :)

Germany x Reader ch.1

..::The Only One I Want::..

It’s been a few months since you have been with the axis group and you have grown quite fond of them especially Germany. Every time you four would go for a run in the early mornings you would always try to catch up with Germany he would push you and Italy the most in the training exercises. For a while now you had been watching Germany stealing little glances at him and making sure he didn’t catch you in the process. But little did you know Germany had been keeping an eye on you as well, even during training he’d be checking you out secretly and wondering what he could do with your body. (winkie face)

~One late afternoon~

you asked nervously still blushing at the extremely close contact between you and him because of the small shower you two where in. he said with a lust full look in his eyes, you were about to ask him how he knew but instead he pulled you in for a kiss, it was a little rough but gentle and lust full. He t believe it, he was bigger than you thought it to be. he said lustfully you were shocked to find that the guy you loved wanted you to be his.

After you both finished in the shower you both went to Germany’s room, as you entered room making your way to the bed before him, he closed the door behind him locked it so a certain Italian wont barge in on you two. You turned to him and seen him walking closer to you as well as looking at you with a hungry and lustful look he also had a grin on his face that you never seen before as soon as he made it to you he pushed you onto the bed behind you and crawled on you he grabbed your wrists and held them on each side of your head. He then leaned down and whispered in your ear “now let’s finished what we started’’ he said in the most seductive way that just made you really excited, he pressed his lips against yours then released your wrists and ripped off your shirt like it was nothing whilst he was still kissing you.

Then you felt a hand on your womanhood, he was touching you and teasing you when he groped you vital regions in your pants, he broke away from the kiss you were panting and blushing so much your face looked like one of Romano’s tomatoes he giggled deeply and stared into your (e/c) eyes then smirked and said “time for your punishment’’ he said and you looked at him with a grin forming on your face, you knew exactly what he meant. He then got off of you, you sat up and looked down at his pants and they look very tight near the crouch area it was very noticeable even in the dim light as the sun was setting, he walked over to his closest and you heard rattles of chains and locks lightly bashing together. You then seen him walk over to you with the chains and locks in his hands with a sexy smile on his face, he told you to move on the bed completely so that he could chain you up after a he brought out a riding crop at this time you were really turned on seeing him in this manner made your lower regions tingly and made your body hot and bothered, he had your arms and legs chained up with only your bra and underwear on, he then teasingly whipped your inner thigh then removed the remaining clothing on him and crawled on top of you with his legs on either side of you, his now fully exposed body making you really want him but he was teasing you he then ripped off your bra and underwear and now you were now fully exposed to him you tried to cover yourself but it failed because your arms and legs was bound by the chains.

He looked at you with a hungry look in his eyes he then went down on you, he teased you his tongue flickering your clitoris and that you moaned softly but enough for him to hear then he went rough on you. You moaned even louder than before you’ve never felt so good before but doing this with Germany made you even more aroused, after a few minutes of sucking and teasing you were in a moaning fit you were on the verge of coming but he stopped and you whined at the sudden halt of your pleasure you looked at him and seen him chuckling. He whipped the riding crop on your outer thigh you whimpered still looking at him but with pleading eyes. “Do you want me to fuck you?” he purred seductively, you nodded rapidly then he shouted “DO YOU WANT ME TO FUCK YOU!!” he ordered, “Y-YES FUCK ME, FUCK ME!” you yelled you just wanted him inside you. He then unclipped the chains from your arms and legs then he told you to get on all fours, then rammed into causing you to whimper in the slight pain then you adjusted to his size, he then started to thrust in to you at a moderate pace then gradually pick up the speed causing you to moan you both were all hot and sweaty which made you even more horny than you were.

Germany has never felt so good in all his life he always thought he’d never find someone who shared the same feelings he was so happy ‘having sex with ________ just felt so amazing’ he thought as he was screwing you ‘the way she moans is just enough to send me over the edge’. As he kept pounding into you, you were getting close to your climax and so was he, he picked up speed and you could hear him panting heavily then he quickly flipped you on your back so he could get a better look at you, a few thrusts and he hit your g-spot and he pounded harder into you, then you were sent over board arching your back and into a moaning fit you came as your body twitched all over, then Germany came shooting his hot seed into you along with moans and whimpers, giving you few more thrusts before pulling out of you he then laid next to you slowly breathing and still a bit sweaty but you didn’t mind. Now both calming down from your high you both looked into each other’s eyes he smiled at you and said, “Ich liebe dich” he said in his native tongue which made you blush and say, “Ich liebe sie” you said lovingly he gave you a genuine smile then you started to drift off to sleep, he noticed this a started to stoke your (h/c) (h/c) hair “I want you to be mine and only mine’’ he said softly then slowly nodded off into a deep sleep. In the next room was a very jealous Italian, he had heard all of it and now he wants Germany, Germany is his man and no one else’s.


End file.
